These Wicked Fears
by NewtonLangly
Summary: During the hearings that will determine Gotham's Next Police Commissioner. Cameron Bullock is brought into a web of intrigue as he and Batman are being led by a msterious woman as they look for Bullock's girlfriend and prevent world catastrophy.
1. Default Chapter

Batman Beyond is property of AOL-Time warner and this work is in no how a creation for profit. Any other related characters are property of their respective corporations. Cameron Bullock and Carol Delone are creations of mine unless said otherwise.

  
  
  
  
  
  


During the hearings that will choose Gotham City's new Police Commissioner. Cameron Bullock is drawn into a web of intrigue and danger as he looks for his girlfriend Carol Delone. He is led by a mysterious woman who isn't all that she seems. But to help him find Delone and figure what is truly going on. Bullock is partnered with Batman and they have to prevent a world catastrophe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


These Wicked Fears 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do you think you should be in charge of the Gotham City Police Department?" Was just one of many difficult questions Captain Cameron Bullock had to ask during these hearings. The city council was preparing to make their decision for Police Commissioner. No one knew who was going to be the front runner but some believe Bullock was going to get it. Not only for his work in the Major Crimes Unit but also that he was back by Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Who later that day was attacked at her home. Her husband was killed and she was near death. The MCU tracked the shooter and he was killed during a shootout on the Liberty Expressway.

Bullock sat behind a table with a microphone as the city council viewed him from every corner of the room. He was in his dress uniform with had his metals, Captain's bars, and badge shining even in the color-dulling lights the city had in all of its buildings.

"I think my record speaks for myself. As commander of both homicide and Major Crimes I've been able to reduce the rates of crimes in several sections of this city. My work in Major Crimes speaks for itself as we've been able to solve some of the most high-profile cases."

"Yes you're work does speak for yourself and the MCU." The head councilman said to him. "Now Captain if you were Commissioner. How would you handle the Batman?"

Bullock paused and tried to make sure his answer would put off the council. He wanted to been as a serious contender for Commissioner and he didn't want to sabotage his own career.

"I believe Batman has indeed help this through some its worst crisis: The numerous times the Joker has held this city hostage, through Contagion and Cataclysm. Batman has been here to protect the city's innocent. Where I have to say our department was lacking. But now we have better resources and training to handle such problems. I believe the department can and will protect this city so that we will finally no longer have Batman do our jobs for us." Bullock finished and waited for the council to respond. As he waited, he could've sworn someone was applauding.

"That's a very good answer Captain." The councilman told him. "This hearing is adjourned. We'll make out decision in about three weeks." He then slammed down a gavel and people began to vacate the hall.

Bullock sat there and collected himself and then picked himself up. He collected his cap and put it on his head. When he walked out he found his girlfriend Carol Delone waiting for him in the lobby.

"How did it go?" She asked

"I don't know. I did my best and now I've got to let it fly."

"That's the right attitude. When do you receive word?"

"In about three weeks."

"Think you got a chance?"

"I don't know, there have been other cops interviewed at higher rankings but some think I've got a solid chance."

"Because Gordon liked you."

"That's pretty much it. But also Chief Grayson out of Blüdhaven is supporting me. So who knows what might happen?"

Delone went over and kissed Bullock. "Of course anything can happen." 

Suddenly the both of them heard the chirping of a pager. Both of them checked and Delone realized it was hers. 

"It's the office," She said as she checked. "They want me back for another de-briefing before I leave."

"How long is this supposed to be?"

"It's only going to be a week. We used to be apart for much longer than that."

"That's true but I would like to know where you're going."

"Sorry Captain but that's one of the disadvantages of being a fed. You can't always say where you're going."

"You going to stop by before your flight?"

"Of course" Delone kissed Bullock again

"Then I'll see you at?"

"9 PM"

"Okay I'll see you then."

Delone nodded and both Bullock and Delone walked out of city hall and then parted ways. Delone went to one part of the city while Bullock went to another. Even with these arrangements Bullock felt great Delone was back in the city. He figured she was feeling the same thing. Otherwise, why come back to Gotham?

  
  


The day moved along quickly and Bullock said goodbye to Delone. All he could get was that she was on assignment for the Department of Special Operations or DEO. A federal agency that handles anyone and anything they call "Meta-Human". Say for example a super-villain commits destruction as an airport. The DEO would be the primary agency in the investigation. The agency did other things. But not many people knew what they were.

Everything seemed to move along at its usual pace. The MCU was experiencing a lower than normal caseload which was strange for Gotham but the city was experiencing an unprecedented drop in crime. No one knew what the cause was but most people thought Batman must be working hard out there. But not even he knew why there was such a drop in crime.

"It's quiet out there." He said out loud as he piloted the Batmobile in the skies above Gotham.

"I know", echoed the gravely voice of Bruce Wayne who watched everything that Batman saw at a massive computer located inside the Batcave.

"Any idea why this is happening?" Batman asked

"That's what the press has been asking for over a week. I checked the GCPD databases and they don't know why this is happening. Something is keeping the criminals off the streets.

"Good then I can take Dana to a movie tonight."

Wayne sighed. He knew that the man who wore the Batsuit Terry McGinnis had his own life to live and that live would sometimes suffer because of being Batman. But despite that he still kept on with his war on crime.

Wayne spoke into the microphone. "Just do one patrol and we'll call it a night."

"Yes!" Batman yelled out loud causing Wayne to jump back. While he was in his 80's, he was in perfect health with the exception of his heart. "Don't get too excited."

"I know I know anything can happen."

"No you'll wear yourself out before your date."

"What give you that idea?"

"Simple, Dana's been calling for the past few hours."

"Oh" Batman said as he piloted the Batmobile over Gotham. Just as he passed over Lexcorp and Foxteca towers. Wayne's gravely voice came over the radio.

"A silent alarm has been triggered at Garner Plaza over in the Fashion District-"

"I know, I'm on it." Batman said as he made a sharp right turn and headed for the scene.

When Batman came on scene, he found no sign that a burglary had occurred. In fact none of the merchandise had been touched in the store. What he did find was a couple of disks laying on the floor of the store. One had a note attached to it. "To Captain Bullock" It said in handwriting that appeared to be familiar to him. 

"There's no sign of anything." He said into his hidden microphone.

"All right it could've been a false alarm." Wayne commented

"Something that's a rarity in this business?"

"Actually more often than you think."

Batman took the discs and went back into the Batmobile. Once he got the vehicle in the air, he put one of the discs into a player. Surprisingly no image came on screen. But a familiar voice did, as it came through the speakers. Batman couldn't believe who it was but he couldn't understand why was Bullock was being brought into this.


	2. Choices

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Choices

  
  
  
  


It was another quiet night for Cameron Bullock as he put the dishes in the dishwasher and settled into to watch the telescreen. He settled into his couch with a beer and just as he was about to turn the telescreen on. He heard a familiar sound coming from one of his windows. Bullock knew who he was and took his beer with him as headed for the roof of his apartment.

When he got to his apartment all there was, was a mini-disc attached with a note. The note was addressed to him. Bullock figured that if Batman were going to leave something like this on his roof that it must be very important.

He went back to his apartment and put the disc into his computer. All that came was the audio screen and the bar that allowed him to read sound.

"Hello Captain" The pleasant and intelligent voice said to him. "I left you this disc to let you know that your girlfriend Carol Delone is in trouble."

Bullock put down his beer and listened closely to the voice. 

"Now neither am I nor my people responsible for this. However we do know who was responsible. I figure you would want to pursue this further. If you do decide to pursue this. I'll met you at hanger 23 near the south end of Gotham Airport. I want you to pack for a week long trip. However, it may be longer. But don't worry I'll be able to cover any expenses that come along the trip. 

"I would also like to tell you not to worry about your job. That's been taken care of. I do however advise you bring your credentials along and all firearms that you have.

Don't try and bring anyone else along on this. On you and your belongings may come along. You have three hours to come at this location. If you do not come at the prescribed time we will leave without you. I'd advise you do come along. The decision is up to you Captain Bullock and I hope you make the right one."

The message ended and Bullock sat there in his chair. His mind was flooded with questions. He couldn't believe Delone was in trouble but he also knew that her bosses wouldn't give him any information until she came back home in a box. He decided to ask the one person that could aid him in a decision like this. His dad Harvey Bullock.

Bullock dialed the number his father could be reached.

"Yeah" He said in his usual aggressive tone.

"Dad it's me"

"Oh hey Cam, what's going on?"

"Well to put it bluntly I got this message from someone saying Carol is in trouble."

"Who sent it?"

"I found it on my roof. It was addressed to me."

"Think the Bat has something to do with this?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. In fact he probably got something himself otherwise why not tell me this."

"Alright what's the message?"

"That I'm to come to a hanger at the airport with my bags packed, my shield, and my guns loaded."

"Think it's something big?"

"If they asked me to bring my guns I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you think?"

"What?"

"What do you think is the thing you should do, Cam?"

"I want to know what's happening and find out Delone is in trouble."

"Then you know what to do. You don't need my prodding or advice. This is your decision and if the Bat's coming with you. I'm sure you'll be alright."

"You think?"

"Hey this is your old man and despite what I say about the winged ear freak. He did save my life."

"Couple of times"

"Yeah not to mention Commissioner Gordon's many times over." Harvey Bullock paused before speaking again. "I hope you don't get hurt out there."

"I understand dad."

"Okay as they would say 'Let's be careful out there'."

"Okay dad"

"I love you son."

"Same here Dad, bye"

"Bye"

Cameron Bullock hung up the phone and turned to look out the windows which gave him a pretty good view of Gotham. He stood there and tried to make sense of it all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time was moving closer and closer to the date and Tailia stood patiently.

"Think they'll show?" Asked one of her aids

"I believe both the Captain and the detective have vested interest in what is going on. They'll come."

Tailia was in her mid-fifties and yet her beauty still radiated from her. Her long black hair had a few strands of gray but she was basically the same woman with the exception of a few changes. She looked out into the night and waited. In the distance she noticed a vehicle coming close to the hanger. With a pair of binoculars she noticed that it was a WP530 and the only one person was driving. She expected him to be here.


	3. Allies

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Allies

  
  
  
  


Bullock pulled beside the hanger and went to the trunk to get his bags. He still had his badge clipped to his belt. He carried his other police credentials in his jacket pocket. He also kept both guns on himself. 

He took his bags and walked into the hanger. There inside was a standard Lexcorp jet that was unmarked. It looked like any jet he had flown on when going on vacation. When he walked in, he found a woman standing alone. There was a definite look of mystery to her and beauty. Her hair was as dark as Delone's although the other features were different. But still quite alluring.

"Captain Bullock" She addressed him

"Yes"

"I'm the one who gave you that message. Please come aboard."

"Not until I know more."

"That won't happen to you board."

Bullock stood there and didn't answer.

"I understand your reluctance Captain but if you came this far I'm sure you'll come on board. There'll be no harm done you have my word."

Bullock still didn't know what he wasn't getting into but he just had to take a leap of faith. He picked up his bags and climbed the staircase into the plane. 

Inside he found the plane much different than it was on the outside. The plane was converted into several luxurious compartments. 

"Your compartment is ready, sir." An aid said to him from behind. Bullock spun around and discovered the aid was a heavily muscled man who was at least five inches taller than him. Bullock figured it was best not to create any problems for the time being.

He followed the aid down the main corridor where the aid unlocked a door and went into a compartment a couple of doors down from the plane's entrance. Bullock was amazed at what was inside.

The room was furnished better than the five-star hotels that existed in Gotham's downtown. It contained fancy furniture and bed that the softest thing he had ever felt. Located across the bed was a computer and other pieces of electronic equipment. The closets contained several suits that must've cost more than he ever had spent on clothes. There were also several guns and many boxes of ammunition. Bullock figured that if they were going to leave him with weaponry than the idea of kidnaping seemed very unlikely.

  
  
  
  


Batman followed the directions precisely and found the hanger. He had been instructed by Wayne to precede with caution especially because Bullock was being brought into this. That and the fact Tailia was in control or rather Ra's al Ghul who was the father of Tailia. That is until he implanted himself into his daughter's mind. So while Batman saw the pretty face of a woman. He knew that he was dealing with the mind of a megalomaniacal psychopath. 

He dropped from the Batmobile and landed in front of the open hanger. Tailia was standing there ready to meet him.

"Greetings, Detective."

"What is it you want with Bullock?"

"Please . . . I'll explain as soon as we get in the air."

"You try and do anything-"

"But Detective why would I ask that you come not to mention a highly decorated officer of the GCPD. Who not to mention has in his possession some of the best automatic weapons money can buy . . . Would you really think this is some plan to destroy you?"

Batman just looked at her and tried to figure out what was going on at this moment.

"Please I'll explain so as you get on plane. Now will you come or will you leave the Captain to find his companion on his own."

"Companion?"

"Yes she is an Agent with the Department of Extranormal Operations or DEO. I think your familiar with who they are, yes?"

Batman nodded 

"Not only she is missing but the fact is her assignment is of great concern."

"For your twisted schemes?"

"No, for survival of the world."

Batman just stood there.

"You don't believe me, do you Detective. Well does the organization known as KOBRA familiar to you?"

Batman's eyes widened. "What about them?"

"What Agent Delone's was working concerns that very organization. Now that's all I can tell you unless you come along."

Batman knew he couldn't let Bullock be left to the hands of a maniac like Talia. He had no other choice to make.

"I'll come but I don't want anything to happen to Bullock."

"Believe me, Detective, I wouldn't want the full brunt of a major city's police department on my heels. Handling you is one thing but a legion of police is something else."

"Where are we going?"

"To Star City where I've made an appointment with someone, who can let you and Captain Bullock into what is going on here. I've heard it's pretty nice there, Detective."

"Wouldn't know"

"Oh really, I figured being Batman. You would have a chance to going around the world."

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"Anyway we're departing in a few minutes. I suggest you find a place for that toy of yours and to get on this plane."

Batman scowled at her. But he no real choice in the matter. He was now part of Talia's plan and he had to see this thing to the end.

  
  



	4. Welcome to Star City

  
  


Chapter 4

Welcome to Star City

  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived in Star City in just a couple of hours. The city was still draped in early morning darkness and everything seemed to be quiet. 

Bullock, Batman and Talia went into a series of luxury sedans that wound through the streets of Star City.

Batman and Bullock were sitting next to each other alone in one of the cars. The only other person was the driver and there was supposedly a sound proof barrier between them. Batman didn't believe it for a second.

"Ever been here?" Batman asked

"Once actually" Bullock replied. "I had gone here with my partner when I was detective out of homicide. We received word that the perp was seen in this town. My partner and I come here and just as we start looking. The local cops tell me they've got the guy."

"How?"

"Apparently he was found being held against the wall. By a bunch of very sharp arrows."

"Arrows?"

"Yes, arrows, I learn from the cops that the Green Arrow got him before he could kill again. I'm not surprised, Gotham doesn't hold a patent on masked crime-fighters. They said Green Arrow is kind of a wise-ass if you can say that. You ever give out any good quips?"

Batman turned to Bullock and smiled. "Occasionally"

Bullock tried to think of other things to talk about but since he was talking to someone who is seen to some as Gotham's savior. Discussing what chances the Gotham Knights were going to have at making the playoffs seemed really, really trivial. 

The cars came to a stop in front of a nondescript looking home. After a few moments a chauffeur came and opened the limo door. Batman got out first and then Bullock. Bullock felt the cool night air come up against him. The wind seemed to have given him comfort as he tried to figure out what was going on in this strange situation. It was a reminder of his home and his life in Gotham.

As Bullock prepared himself, Talia approached him.

"This is where Lisa Corvez lives, Captain."

"And what does this person have to do with Delone or you?"

"Actually a lot Captain. Ms. Corvez was actually a former member of KOBRA. She somehow was able to escape and reclaim her life. The information she has is very important, to the both of us."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Batman asked

"I want you to stay outside and make sure no one tries and stops Captain Bullock from getting the information."

"Wait, I'll be getting the information? What will you be doing?" Bullock exclaimed

"I'll be in there with you, Captain. But the fact is my reputation can go so far and that you've got reputation and not to mention that pretty badge you've got."

"All right, let's get this done. I don't want to do something that's can cause me to lose Delone."

Talia nodded. "Okay, we go now."

Talia's security team went with Batman as they positioned themselves in case anything would happen. Batman couldn't believe he was helping out such a tyrant but he had to make sure Bullock wouldn't be harmed. 

Bullock walked up the concrete ramp and came up to the door. He noticed a door bell and he pressed down on it. He could hear the chime coming from the outside. 

Time passed slowly as Bullock and Talia stood on the porch waiting for Corvez to open the door. Then the door opened slightly and became wider revealing a petit woman who looked liked she worked in a office and not as a member of a very dangerous cult.

"Yes?" Corvez asked

Bullock pulled his badge from his belt and pushed in front of Corvez's face. "Ma'am, I'm Captain Bullock with the Gotham City Police Department. I was wondering if you can answer some questions for me?"

Corvez studied the badge and the man holding it. She nodded. "Yes, come in please. I've been expecting you."

She allowed Bullock and Talia into her home. The interior was as modest as the exerterior with the only luxury that of some computer hardware that lay strewn about her coffee table.

"I supposed I should tell you what's going on." Corvez said as she sat down in an easy chair in her living room. 

Bullock sat down on a couch across from Corvez. Talia just stood there as if she were watching over the both of them. 

"What is it you have to tell me?" Bullock asked

"It concerns KOBRA." Corvez said to him. "They're planning on doing something big."

"What is it?"

Corvez paused as she tried to sort out what she was trying to say. "It's a plan of attack. KOBRA is going to plan to take over the world."

"How are they going to do that?"

"There's an island in the South Pacific. It's one of many research centers. It's where they have a special virus they've engineered. They're going to use on themselves and on the world. To take them over and become slaves to KOBRA."

"How did you know this?"

"They didn't discuss this among the members. Only high ranking priests or other people high in the organization would know. I was an aid to one of the high priests. I first learn that a similar attempt but failed. That it cost the life of the chosen one."

"Chosen one?"

"His name was Xander Tempus. But he was selected at the point of conception to be the leader of KOBRA." Talia said

"Yes that's it. But somehow the operation was destroyed when Batman came and stopped the dropping of certain type of bomb. One that would greatly increases the world's temperature."

"How were they going to survive this?"

"KOBRA had that planned too. The high priests with the work of many scientists had come up with a kind of drug. One that could be inhaled. It would take a human being a mutate it in such a way that it was a new kind of reptilian creature. That's what happened to Tempus."

"He turned into some kind of lizard."

Corvez nodded. "But he was killed in an airship explosion and they never found his body."

"When is this going to happen?" 

"Soon in fact many former members are being kidnaped or killed. To prevent anyone from stopping KOBRA. You've got to make sure I don't end up dead."

"We've got ways of handling that Ms. Corvez." Talia said calmly. "Just give us the exact time and the location and we'll stop this."

Corvez looked at both Bullock and Talia as if they were her saviors. Her one last chance to prevent world disaster. It would certainly redeem a life that had been wasted because of stupidity and madness.

"It's going to happen in two days." Corvez said 

"Where?" Bullock asked

"On an island about three hundred miles south east from the Tahitian islands."

"Do you have coordinates?" Talia asked

"Yes" Corvez produced a piece of paper. It listed the coordinates where the island was located.

  
  
  
  


The morning sun was rising in the sky and it gave Batman something to look at. He stood guard along with the guards who had at previous times would shoot at him. He couldn't believe what he was getting into. Although Bruce Wayne would have probably done the same thing he figured as he watched a made sure no one would harm Bullock.

Suddenly Batman heard sounds of a small struggle. He carefully followed the noise. What he found was a guard knocked unconscious as his body was being held up by several arrows as they held the guard pinned against the wall.

There were more sounds of struggle and Batman moved quickly to find someone beating up another guard. Despite the morning sun it was hard to figure out who was doing the attacks. Batman had no choice he didn't know if this person belonged to KOBRA or not.

Using his invisibility, Batman jumped down behind the person. He then grabbed the person behind the neck and began to struggle. What he didn't realzie was that the person grabbed him by the shoulders and threw Batman a window. 

The noise startled Bullock, Talia and Corvez. 

Bullock pulled out his gun and looked to see if anyone was around.

"Get in the car!" Talia said to Bullock

"What about her?" He said pointing at Corvez.

"I'll bring her. Please get in the car!"

Bullock wasn't sure what to do. Being a cop meant he had to go into danger, not run away from it. But since he wasn't in control of what he was getting into. Bullock ran out of the house and got back into the limo.

  
  


Gunfire rang out as the guards fired on the intruder. But the intruder dodged the bullets with amazing skill. Batman picked himself up, he was in full view and rocketed after the person who threw him through a window.

With all the chaos going on. Both Talia and Corvez stood there. Corvez had a look of panic in her eye.

"Why aren't we leaving?" She demanded

"Because, there is nothing wrong." Talia said

Corvez looked at her quizzically

Talia pulled out a silenced pistol and shot Corvez several times. She then put two bullets into the informant's head. Talia had no intention of ever giving Corvez protection.


	5. One Step Closer

Chapter 5

One Step Closer

  
  


Batman was soon able to get the upper hand and began to fight back the intruder. He was able to fight him in the light and finally see his face. Batman realized who he was. His name Harold Decks better known as hired name of "Shakes" because he was mainly hired as enforcer for mob shakedowns. Batman wondered as to why Decks was here when the mob would have no interest in such matters. That is if the mob even knew what was going on.

Batman punched Decks several times. But Decks refused to give in. He returned with several blows to Batman's face and side. Despite the body armor he was wearing. Batman still felt the impact of the heavy blows. Batman dropped down only to make Decks think that he had done some damage to the Dark Knight.

He smiled and reviled in his triumph only to realize that Batman kicked Decks legs out from under him. Surprisingly that simply move caused Decks to be knocked unconscious.

Batman picked himself up and found the house to be silent. As he looked around he discovered a body in the living room. He noticed several small bullet holes. He tried to look into further but was interrupted by the sounds of incoming police sirens. Which grew in intensity as they came closer to the house. 

Batman escaped from the house and discovered there was one last sedan. It contained Bullock and he leaned out of the car. Batman figured the remaining security members must of escaped during the fight.

"Get in! Get in!" He called out.

Batman ran towards him and jumped into the rear of the car. Bullock pulled the door shut and the car speed away. 

"What happened?" Bullock asked

"Someone broke into the house."

"Who?"

"Somebody from Gotham, Decks"

Bullock thought about the name. "Harold Decks, the mob hitman?"

Batman nodded.

"Why do you think he came here?"

"Any number of reasons." 

"What happened to Corvez?"

"Who?"

"She was the one me and Talia spoke to. We were in the living room when it went down."

Batman now knew that the woman he found dead was their only connection to finding Delone and stopping KOBRA.

"She's dead." He told Bullock

"From what?"

"Shot dead."

Bullock nodded as they sped away from the house. He tried to figure out what was the next part of the plan. He wondered if Talia got the information needed to continue the search.

Both Bullock and Batman were unaware on the next part of their plan until they arrived back at the airport several hours later. When they came back to where the plane was. Talia opened their door rather than a chauffeur. Both Batman and Bullock came out of the car and stood in front of her.

"What's next?" Bullock asked

"I'm sorry for the lack of information Captain. I didn't want anyone preventing us from escaping."

"Then why drive around for several hours?"

"To make sure we weren't followed. You must know that these people are all over the world looking for us right now."

"If that's so, do they know about Delone?"

"From my various sources I've yet to learn anything about Agent Delone. I'm sure if I hear something you'll be the first one to hear Captain."

"Where are we going?" Batman said to Talia

"To an island in the south Pacific. I was given coordinates by Miss Corvez and now we've been able to get the proper information we need."

"Such as?"

"That at one time it was a refueling station for the French Military between the Tahitian islands and the South Pole."

"Which means?"

"That Detective means there will be an airstrip. Not only to land but to also plans a mean of escape if need be."

"How long will this take?" Bullock asked

"About eight hours. Not to mention the fact we cross the dateline. I'd recommend getting some sleep before we land Captain."

Bullock sighed, "All right"

"I'd suggest a change of clothes also Captain we're going to have dinner and it will be much better than any airline food you have ever had."

"Is Batman going to join us?"

"That is up to the Detective's decision."

Batman knew that there could be a possibility that the food might be tampered with. But the fact was he hadn't eaten in several hours. Not to mention he was still in the dark as to what was going on. The best he could do was keep going along with the plan. Until he had the information to find out what was really going on here.

Bullock went through the closets in his cabin and selected a suit that was at least three times more expensive then his best suit at home. It was made of the finest fabrics and seem to fit him like a glove. This was a stark contrast to when his dad Harvey was running around Gotham as a cop. Back then his suits consisted of whatever was clean combined with a dirty trench coat with matching dirty fedora. 

As Bullock was adjusting his tie when a knock came on the door.

"Yes?" he called out

The door opened. And standing there was someone Bullock had not seen before. She was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of flight attendant's uniform. She was tall, at around or exactly Bullock's height. Her blond hair was cut short and yet a was put into an alluring style. Despite her uniform she was not wearing a name tag.

"Captain Bullock" She said in a light eastern European accent. "Dinner is being served."

"Thank you"

She was about to walk away when Bullock tried to say something else.

"Yes?" She asked softly

"What is your name?"

"Rina" She pronounced it Ree-na

"Okay, I was curious. My name is Cameron."

"Like the director?" She asked

"Actually yet. Exactly like the director."

"Which one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which director? One did films about human life and experience. The other did shoot-em ups and alien movies and he did that movie about the boat."

"Uh the one who did shoot-em ups and alien films and the one about the boat."

"Oh that guy. Well I did like some of the stuff he did."

"Well that's good. I guess I'll be going to the dinner now."

Rina nodded. "Good, I guess I'll see you until we land."

"I suppose so."

Rina walked away and after a minute or two Bullock came out of his cabin. He noticed that no one was in the hallway and that Rina seemed to have disappeared. 

He moved down the corridor and found a large room what must have doubled as some kind of conference room. He noticed that it now had the appearance of a dining room. Sitting inside were Talia, various members of her group, and even Batman who was still in costume. Bullock couldn't imagine what it must be like to be in such a costume all that time. He figured even Superman had to have sometime away from the tights.

"Ah Captain Bullock finally to make your acquaintance." Talia said pleasantly. She herself was dressed for the occasion. Wearing a dress like that must of set her back tens of thousands of credits.

"What would you like to drink, Captain?"

"What do you have?"

"A variety waters, soft drinks, and liquors."

Bullock paused before deciding. He wasn't sure if he should be having alcohol but if this was his last dinner. Then might as well enjoy it. 

"Since you have wine here, uh let me have a Heinikin."

"Okay we'll get that for you. By the way Captain, I hope you don't mind meat substitutes. I myself have strong beliefs when it comes to my diet."

"That's fine, I get by on the stuff. Sometimes it's cheaper you know." Bullock chuckled to himself. Unfortunately he got no response from Talia.

The meal started off with a thick soup that had the consistency of clam chowder. Bullock found it appetizing and filling. He noticed Batman was picking at the food he received. Something made Bullock think that the man behind the mask wasn't really accustomed to such meals.

Then after the soup, came the main course which was food that Bullock didn't recognize and somehow reflected a variety of styles he did know such as Italian, Chinese, South American, and few other cultures. It appeared to be a kind of a noodles in a sauce that was a light red. It delivered in front of each patron. Bullock noticed that people around the table were using either a fork or spoon. At least he didn't have to worry about violating the rules of etiquette.

Some conversation went on with the dinner but nothing that really captured Bullock's interest or provided anything new to what was going on. After the main course was finished, dessert was later served. That's when he saw Rina again. 

She was still wearing her attendant uniform as she pulled what appeared to be a gold-plated dessert cart. The cart had several plates that each contained various shaped chocolates. Each small plate was put in front of each guest. 

When she put down the plate in front of Bullock. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. 

"I look forward to meeting you later." She said to him

Bullock was taken back by the comment. He didn't know what to make of it but he best keep his demeanor or he would receive some awkward questions from Talia. Rina walked away with a look on her face that only gave him more questions in his already crowded mind.

"These look interesting." Bullock commented 

"Yes they are. These are a few of the finest chocolates to come out of Europe." Talia said to him

"Well I hope they agree with me. I've been having a problem with the stuff since I was kid."

"I wouldn't worry about that Captain. These particular chocolates contain none of the chemicals or additives like the stuff you would find in a supermarket."

"That's a shame" Batman remarked "There's some real good stuff out there."

"That maybe so Detective but I think these will be better than anything you find in a plastic bag." Talia calmly said to him

Bullock began to nibble at the candy in front of him. It was good and went very smooth. As with all the other food here it was a combination of flavors had yet to have experience in Gotham. 

"You know I wonder how are you able to afford all this miss?" Bullock asked

"Please Captain just call me Talia." She said to Bullock

"Talia"

"That's a good question and it deserves a good answer. I receive my money from a variety of long-term investments that have been extremely good to me."

"Well I hope that's so even with the market today."

"Believe me Captain, my investments can withstand any market fluctuations."

Bullock nodded and then finished his dessert. 

"Well I'm going to my cabin for the rest of the time we're here. So I bed everyone goodnight or whatever it is since I don't know the proper time zone we're in."

Bullock picked himself up out of his seat and headed out of the dining room and back down the corridor. He made sure no one followed him as he walked into his room and locked the door. 

He sat down on his bed and let his mind wander for a moment. He had been up for quite sometime and the jet lag was beginning to wear him down. He pulled off his jacket and removed his tie. As he began to untie his shoes when he heard a knock on the door.

Bullock got up, unlocked the door and opened it. Sure enough Rina was there and she had a small smile on her face. 

"Hello Cameron" She said with sweetness in her voice 

"If you want to talk to me. Do it in here and not out there where we can be heard."

"Okay, if you like."

She walked into Bullock's cabin and Bullock closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What is it you want?"

"I just wanted to see you before we land."

"When are we going to land?"

"In about five hours."

"So then I could get some sleep."

Rina smiled and began to flirt with Bullock. "That might be a possible choice."

Bullock noticed what she was doing and he knew he had to handle the situation carefully. 

"Look I already have a girlfriend so you can-"

"Trust me, Cameron. I'm not looking for a serious relationship."

"Then I'm not looking to get into a silly one. Why are you interested in me?"

Rina smiled and pulled away from Bullock. "Because you're the type of person I have not seen for a quite a long time." She then came in close and kissed him right on the lips. 

Bullock was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He didn't know what to do and the only came into his mind. He kissed her back.

They embraced each other and Bullock could feel Rina trying to loosen his clothes. He did the same and soon they fell backward onto the bed. They continued to kiss each other. 

The feeling was exhilarating for Rina who hadn't been allowed to be anything but a servant to someone who kept a tight leash on her. This was a rare moment for her and that was to be human. She enjoyed what she was doing and she look forward what followed. That is till she felt something pressed against her head.

"All right, who are you working for?" Bullock asked as he held his gun against her head ready for anything.


	6. Mind Games

  
  


Mind Games

"I don't-don't understand." Rina stammered

Bullock pressed the gun against her head. He pressed the hammer down. While that was unnecessary to fire the weapon. He figured it was make her think he would shoot her.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She cried out

"Come on, the winks, the nods, you coming to my room. Don't be stop. Who are you working for? CIA? DEO? KOBRA? Who, give me a name?"

Rina just crumpled to the ground. She just laid there and cried to herself. Bullock had realized he had made a very grievous mistake.

He uncocked the gun and put it away. He then helped Rina up of the floor. He then embraced her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" He said softly to her. "It's just I thought...."

"It's okay, it's happened before."

"Excuse me?"

"This has happened to me before where my loyalty has been question. I've been trying to better myself but I keep falling apart."

Bullock couldn't believe. This woman had been at the receiving end of a gun before. What has this woman experience before he came along?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I figured you need company. Talia sent me here to entertain you."

"Entertain me?"

"Yes she figured that since your girlfriend is in captivity and since you might not return you might want some company."

"You can tell her I won't need any." Bullock walked over and opened the door. "You can go now."

Rina nodded and didn't object. She walked out and left Bullock once again alone. Just as he closed the door. Another knock was heard. He opened the door. There standing in the doorway was Talia.

"I see you reject some company Captain."

"Well I was a little confused and personally I'm not in the mood."

"That's understandable and quite thoughtful Captain. Many men before has given into their instincts but you," Talia smiled "You are not your father in that respect."

"How do you know my father?"

"I've been a witness to history and I've noted some of your father's escapades with the original Batman and Commissioner James Gordon. By the way good luck on being appointed to Commissioner. I could see you leading the GCPD in its attempts to control Gotham's crime problem."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said Captain, I've got my ways. They maybe antique but they are still very valuable ways." Talia then gave him an unsettling look. "We'll be landing at the island in four hours. I suggest you get some sleep. I'll have someone alert you before we start the briefing. Have a nice sleep Captain." Talia walked away leaving Bullock looking out into an empty hallway. He then closed the door and then locked it. He tried to put into perspective what had just happened. However the result made him tired and he just collapsed onto the bed and feel into dreams.


	7. Assumption

  
  


Chapter 8

Assumption

  
  
  
  


Bullock was someone who hadn't dreamed in his sleep in a long time. He didn't know why. It didn't affect his sleeping patterns but the cause was probably related to his job. Not so much as being commander of the Major Crimes Unit but to his heady days as a street cop and homicide detective. The city was still under the brunt of super villains although unlike the days when Jim Gordon was Commissioner. They were old and feeble. It was the effect of time and just as the villains could no longer try and commit their heinous acts. So did the Batman till that one night he saved the life of a young heiress. He learned that the woman actually told the cops that Batman was clutching his chest. Bullock was surprised by that but he then came to the conclusion that even the Batman was human and even he was subjected to the faults of the human condition.

But what Bullock saw in his dream was not of Batman, bullets or bodies. But a house in what appeared to be a kind of suburbia only found outside the city. He saw some people in the front yard but he couldn't make them out. Bullock wondered if they were children but he was 38, an age not exactly desirable to have kids. Even in the times he lived in.

He moved closer to the house passed what he thought were the children playing in the front yard. The door seemed to open for him and now he was in the house. It was well furnished and there were many items on the shelves. But everything had a fuzzy look to tell him that it wasn't the future. 

He heard a voice call out. "Honey" and Bullock moved towards the sound. It was coming from the kitchen and there was someone standing there. It was a woman with her back turned to him. He noticed the black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Carol?" He asked but he didn't hear a reply. Bullock went over and put his hand on the woman he then turned her around so he could see her face.

"Hello, Captain"

Bullock was shocked. It wasn't Carol Delone he was looking at. It was the face of Talia.

  
  
  
  


"Captain wake up, wake up" She said to him calmly.

Bullock instantly opened his eyes and found Talia standing over him.

"We've arrived Captain Bullock. I suggest you clean your self up before we venture out and prevent world catastrophe."

Bullock picked himself up off the bed and went over to the closet. He began to select some clothes.

"I believe this might be better for you." Talia told him. She handed him material he had never seen before.

"Body armor. At least ten years ahead of your department's. You'll find surprisingly light."

"I'll put it on after you leave."

"Remember to bring all the weapons in this room. Don't worry there will be places to put such things."

"Okay"

"We move out in an hour."

"No breakfast?"

"I would think a man in your position wouldn't want to have a full meal. Don't want to be having stomach cramps while running away from gun toting minions."

"True, sorry force of habit."

Talia nodded. "See you at the briefing, Captain." She then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Bullock went over and made sure the door was locked. After making sure it was. He got himself ready for the outside.

Talia was right in the fact the body armor felt practically like nothing and that there were places to put the guns he had with him. Bullock then grabbed some khaki clothing and put it over the armor. He then grabbed the ammunition and loaded it into several clips. Once everything was on him. He looked at himself in the mirror. It made him think of those Quick Response Team officers he would go in behind of on raids. This must've been the feeling before they go in that van and headed towards whatever mission they were on.

Before he left, the room. Bullock took his shield and put in his pocket. It was useless where he was but he couldn't leave it behind. He may he some island in the middle of the pacific but he was still an officer of the GCPD. Maybe kind of silly but it was at least something to pride upon.


	8. First Strike

  
  


Chapter 8

First Strike

  
  
  
  
  
  


The interior of the compound was a strange combination. Of mysticism and microelectronics. The halls and numerous rooms were decorated in the celebrated decorations of their beliefs. The members of KOBRA spared no expense because expense was never an issue when it came to honoring their goals and beliefs. 

All of this elaborate designs were only a sign of what they members of KOBRA wanted. Complete and utter domination of the world. A world that would be drastically different then it is now. They were unsurpassed in their belief of supremacy not seen in nearly 90 years. 

Carol Delone had seen it before. She had infiltrated and investigated such groups as KOBRA. They all had one idea an idea that everyone else must follow. Some of the groups were stopped peacefully others ended in violence. Delone knew that this wasn't going to end in peaceful standoff.

She thought about her options as she sat in her small windowless cell. It reminded her of what Orwell described in 1984. How the only light came from two small light bulbs up on the ceiling. She didn't know what time it was whether it was day or night. But she wasn't going to break like other prisoners. Experience and training had prepared her for that. In addition she had a feeling that she was going to get through this. Perhaps it was created by her growing desperation. Whatever it may be Delone sat on the floor, laid against the cement wall and waited. 

"When will the infidel be punished?" A man wearing the foot solider uniform of KOBRA demanded as he watched her on a monitor over in the security section of the compound.

A superior officer who wore a kind khaki uniform as opposed to the green uniform stood over the soldier. 

"Soon" He told him. "She will be a test subject to see if the virus works. If it does she'll become a member of the new race that will populate the planet. If not we will have stopped another tool of the human population to stop us."

The solider smiled to what his superior had to say and he eagerly went back to his duty. 

"When will this happen?" He demanded to his high priests

The leader of the organization was pacing. He was growing impatient. A couple of the high priests knew that this was one of the problems of dealing with youth. 

His given name was Xander Tempus but it was never uttered by the ones who served under him. He was a clone and he knew of how his original had failed in his plans. 

He looked the same as the original, acted the same, had every mannerism like the original leader. KOBRA scientists knew that it was foolish just to have one offspring. They were at the forefront of scientific experimentation. Light years ahead of anyone because they were never restrained by ethics or laws. 

The lead high priest who wore the most elaborate uniform looked at the leader with the utmost respect. 

"The virus will be ready in a couple hours."

"Good" Tempus said to them. "I want the volunteers and undesirables ready for the procedure."

"Yes, my leader."

"But my lord what about your guest. Weren't you expecting someone to witness this test?" Another priest asked meekly

"Forget it. If the guest were to arrive? They would have arrived by now. The deal is off."

"But-"

"Silence, I'd like to left alone now. Leave me be before we commence with the procedure."

The priests backed off and left the grand and opulent room leaving the leader alone. When the doors closed he got up and went over to the mirror looking at himself. Seeing how he was at the peak of human condition. While he did marvel at it he knew he was disgusted by it. It was essential weak and should have never been allowed inherit the earth. And unlike his predessor he wasn't going to be alone when he makes the final decision.

  
  


They were moving quickly through the jungle. Occasionally the team would see something on the ground laying beside the path they were taking. A closer look revealed that the object was a body under a late stage of decay. As they move closer the bodies began to appear less and less human til the last body they saw was no longer human. From what Bullock could see that had it was a lizard but was large and powerful. Reminding him of a dinosaur. It gave him new motivation of what had to be stopped. 

Soon they arrived at the entry point that allowed them into the compound. It was a tunnel that had spaces for what look like doors. They were blocked by heavy cement. Talia came to one of the doors.

"Stand back" Talia said to the group. 

"I figure we take her word for it." Bullock said to Batman. 

Everyone took cover as Talia attached something to the door. A few seconds later the cement crumbled to the ground allowing light to filter into the tunnel.

"What do you think that was?" Bullock asked

"Sonic technology" Batman replied

Bullock was intrigued as he picked himself up and moved with the group as they moved into the compound. 

The tunnel reminded Bullock of a sewer. It was dark and moist. He felt water come over his shoes and was about as high up to his knees.

"Are we sure they don't have security measure that come after us right now?" Bullock asked

"Don't worry, Captain" Talia said to him "This is carries they're drinking water. They don't want any purity destroyed."

"Interesting"

They continued walking down the tunnel for quite sometime until Talia stopped at a door built into the side of the wall. 

"We've arrived." She said to them. They looked on with fear and excitement as she began to open the door. Bullock stood there with his primary weapon ready for anything. Batman also stood beside him ready to meet any challenge. 

The door opened and there was no one waiting. The door was connected to a hallway which was empty. 

Before Talia spoke she produced several small objects and distributed them to the group.

"These are handlinks which detail the map of the compound and also the way to get back to the plane. It also features as a communications device. However I advise that we keep radio silence unless in the case of absolute emergency. We know what we have to do. Let's do it.

The team moved into the hallway and split into the different directions. Talia went with a member of her team. Bullock went with Batman as they carefully moved deeper into the stronghold.

Bullock activated his handlink and noticed it gave him a map of the compound and a beacon to find Delone.

"We're close, very close.


	9. Entrapment

Chapter 9

Entrapment

  
  
  
  


Both of them moved as quickly as they could through the many halls and floors of the compound. They noticed that no one was really there.

"Where do you think they went?" Bullock whispered to Batman

"For a ceremony" He replied back

Delone was located in area that was called sub-level 5. They continued to move stealthy as they looked for a way to get down there.

"Don't these people have elevators?" Bullock muttered to himself.

When they went around another corner they had found one.

"I guess that answers your question."

Bullock was about to press the button when Batman grabbed his hand. At first he didn't understand until he heard the sounds of footsteps.

Both of them dove for cover as the sound of the steps got louder and louder. Batman was right in the fact they were two members of KOBRA and from his past experience the two were common foot soldiers.

"I've got an idea." Bullock whispered to Batman

Batman smiled he knew what Bullock was thinking of.

The elevator doors quickly opened and the two soldiers got on. The doors closed and the two continued with their conversation. That was until one of them heard a sound. They stopped talking and aimed their guns at the ceiling. Suddenly a fist came right through the right wall. Batman came through began to attack the soldiers when Bullock came through and aided the Dark Knight. 

Moments later the elevator car reached sub-level 5 and the two foot soldiers got off the car. When they got off the car there was no sign of a struggle as if it was a normal elevator ride. 

There was more activity on the floor they were on. The two soldiers moved quickly to the cell they were looking for. Sure enough they found it. It appeared that things were moving quite smoothly as if luck were in their favor.

There was a small keypad beside the door meaning that a code was required to open it. One of the soldiers went over and had small cord come from under the sleeve of his uniform. The cord attached itself to the keypad. It only took a few seconds before the little light on the top went from red to green.

The locks unlocked and door opened. Sure enough was a woman laying against the cement. The solider who didn't manipulate the keypad recognize her. That found what they were looking for. 

Just as he picked her up an alarm went off. They were caught by surprise. 

"What happened?" Bullock asked under his disguise

"They knew" Batman said back

The woman Bullock picked up opened her eyes and revealed a series of sharp fangs. He dropped her and pulled out his gun. It wasn't Delone, it was a trap.

The woman they thought was Delone jumped up and went for Bullock. He fired his gun and the woman dropped back. The sound was deafening in the tiny room. Unfortunately one bullet didn't stop her, she got up and this time was going after Batman. Bullock aimed for her head, he pulled the trigger and that finally stopped her. A growing pool of yellow fluid pooled under the attacker. It had a noxious smell to it.

"Venom" Batman said as the smell over powered them and they succumbed to it. Falling to the ground and watching as guards filtered into the room.

  
  



	10. End Game

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

End Game

  
  
  
  


Bullock felt like his head in a vice. The mother of all hangovers. His head pounded and he couldn't focus. He felt something ooze from his mouth and had a feeling that it wasn't blood. 

"I see we had someone think they could stop us." A cultured voice said to him

"Who said that?" Bullock mumbled

"That doesn't concern you . . . Captain Bullock of the Gotham City Police Department. I wouldn't think some beat cop would come all the way here to stop our plans."

"I didn't come alone." Bullock's vision was clearing. He could see that he was in a very large and very high tech room. His hands were tied behind his back, his feet were also tide down. Only a few feet from him stood from Xander Tempus who was in full ceremonial garb.

"I know you didn't come alone, Captain. How did you come here?"

"By bus"

"Oh don't play games I'm sure you're well aware of what methods we employ to get information that we need."

"What? Ripping out fingernails, thumbs screws, sleep depreciation, beatings?"

"Oh please we aren't going to employ such antique methods on you.. We've got much better ways."

Bullock noticed he was alone. 

"Oh yes I should tell you that your friend the Batman has been taken away. I'm sure my security people are enjoying their time with him.

"That's not all."

"Yes you went along with someone else. She's quite alright in fact...." A door opened and Talia walked in. She moved beside Tempus.

Bullock felt stupid but he didn't understand why this was happening. She came to him as a way to save Delone. Why the betrayal?

"Trying to respond, Captain?" Tempus told him "Well you see, Talia has expressed great interest in our program."

"The virus"

"Yes, a plan that has been underway for many generations that culminates on this day. No one will stop us." Tempus paused to let what he just said sink into Bullock. "I know you were here to save a loved one. I'm touched at what you were doing Captain. So I've arranged something for you."

A door opened behind Tempus and soldiers brought in a woman who had been in their captivity for some time. She was beaten and tortured. But despite her cuts and bruises Bullock was still able to see her as Delone.

"Carol!" He shouted to her

Delone wearily picked her head up and saw Bullock bound to a chair. "Cameron?"

"Yes"

"Put Agent Delone beside Captain Bullock. Make sure they can see what's about to happen."

The soldiers brought Delone next to Bullock. Bullock was elated he was finally back with Delone. 

"I'm glad to see you." Bullock told her

Delone looked into Bullock's eyes. "The same can be said with you."

The soldiers then moved Bullock and Delone to face the massive screen. A chair was placed next to Bullock and Delone was quickly tied down. They had no chance of escape it seemed but they were at least together.

A large video screen came on and showing a large room that had well over fifty people in it. They appeared to be comfortable and were wearing very loose clothing to adapt to the warm climate. 

Bullock recognized several of the people on screen were people who were reported missing by their families.

"Who are they?" He asked

"They are people ready for the transition." Tempus replied back

"Where did you get them?"

"Now, now Captain. Many of these people were left with no hope. Runaways and homeless they had nothing in their lives to go on. We took them in and gave them purpose."

"To be disposable pawns in your plan! Do they even know what's going to happen?"

Tempus didn't respond and another alarm began to sound.

"Watch Captain Bullock as it begins!" 

The alarm sounded but the people on screen appeared as if they weren't listening. They had the look of sedation on them. Not one was resisting and not one was going to fight in saving their humanity. 

Vents high above them opened releasing a gas as it wafted down to the people below. The gas had yellowish tint to it making it look like sulfur gas.

"The color was added in. So you can see where it goes. When it is released out into the world. The people won't realize what has happened til it's too late." Tempus continued on

The people in the room began to panic as the gas came down. Some ran to walls and screamed, a few clawed at the wall. It reminded Talia of the concentration camps of Europe in World War 2. However she knew things that no film nor documentary could depict.

Many of the people dropped to the floor. They became seizing and convulsing. That's when it happened.

The changes were subtle as something began to grow out of their skin and the screams were heard as the transformation accelerated. Skin became scales, hand became claws, they grew several more feet in length, tails grow out from their backsides. Their faces stretched and confronted to that of a some kind of miniature Tyrannosaurs Rex. They opened their mouths revealing row after row of sharp, large white teeth. Just like that there was no longer any human in the room only horrifying lizard creatures that let out there piercing feral screams to the world. Signaling that a new order was to exist in the world. KOBRA'S idea of a perfect world

"Madness, sheer madness" Bullock said to himself.

Talia stood standing speechless.

Tempus smiled at what lay in front of him.

"It begins" He said. "It just thirty minutes a several rockets will be launched from this island targeting the major cities along the pacific rim. Then winds will then carry the virus and whoever isn't infected by this virus, will be simply taken care of. You two will be part of the latter group." He pointed to Bullock and Delone and smiled evilly.

Just then another alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tempus demanded

"A disturbance in one of the holding cells." One of the soldiers said to him

"Batman" Tempus sneered. "Send reinforcements. He doesn't get out alive!" 

The soliders ran out and Tempus kept watch over Talia, Bullock and Delone.

Suddenly Talia pulls out a gun and shoots Tempus. He shrieks in pain as a blood runs out from a shoulder wound. It appears that while he was willing to give pain he had never experienced it.

"This may come to a shock to you, Tempus. But your plan is madness. In the end, I would never allow myself to hand over the earth to your plans. They are extreme and humanity does not deserve to be destroyed by your delusions of grandeur." She pulled the trigger several times as bullets entered into Tempus' body. The leader now was laying on the floor with blood coming out of his wounds.

Talia went over and quickly removed the restraints on Bullock and Delone.

"Get out here now! The compound will go up in about twenty minutes."

"You?" Bullock asked

"Don't worry, just find the detective and get to the plane. Get out now while you've got the opportunity."

Bullock and Delone understood what Talia wanted and they quickly ran out of the room leaving Tempus and Talia behind. She stood over his body and listened as the alarms grew in intensity. She noticed that Tempus had a smile on his face as he was about to die. She knew that this wasn't the last of KOBRA.

  
  


Bullock and Delone kept running through halls and making their way to the outside.

"Is there a place where they've got vehicles?" Bullock asked

"Yes, there's a garage a couple of floors below."

"Good"

They continued to run. They were tired and pain grew more fierce but they kept moving. It was either life or death and nothing could stop them.

When they go to the hall that led to the garage. There heard signs of a struggled. Both Bullock and Delone could hear the sounds of fist being hit into bodies and bones breaking. An automatic weapon came slid towards them. Bullock picked it up and noticed a familiar face.

"Batman I presume" Bullock said

"You got it." He said

"Place is going to go up in ten minutes." He said as the three of them headed towards the garage. 

"Have you found any resistence?' Delone asked

"Not really"

Then suddenly a piercing inhuman shriek was heard throughout the compound. All three of them knew what had happened. They picked up speed.

The garage was not that large as either of them thought it would be. There were several all terrain vehicles both on-road and off-road.

"Please tell we don't need keys" Batman said

"They don't use them. No one steals." Delone said

"Total Obedience" Bullock said

"That's it" Batman replied

They quickly found an off road vehicle that reminded Bullock of the old Jeeps he would see in war movies. In fact the truck was painted a kind of military green.

"I'll drive" Bullock volunteered.

Delone grabbed the weapon. "I'll be taking this."

"You two ride the back. I'll take the front." 

They jumped into the Jeep and Bullock started the engine. He sped forward the gate.

"Is that thing going to open?" He yelled out

"It should, an electronic eye automatically opens it." Delone calls out

"I hope so"

Bullock raced towards the gate and just as the gate began to open. The walls of the garage crumbled as several lizard creatures began to swarm the area.

"S&(^!" Bullock yelled

"Feelings mutual" Batman said

The jeep raced through the jungle It bounced and rocked over the rocky terrian. Some of the lizards move faster and faster after them.

"Oh please oh please don't let this be Jurassic Park!" Bullock said to himself. As pushed the Jeep even harder. He had never pushed a vehicle to its limits. Not even in the worst police chases.

"How much time we got?" Batman asked

"Four minutes" Delone said to him

"I hope they have the plane ready." Bullock said

A couple of the lizards got close. Delone had no choice and she began to shoot. With the high speed it was difficult to aim but Delone was able to at least stop a couple of lizards.

"You got something that could slow them down?" Bullock asked Batman

"I think I may have something." He said to him

He produced a batarang which extended its sharp tendrils. He threw the batarang at the throng of lizards behind them. The batarang didn't touch the lizards but it tore through the jungle foliage. Soon, large tress and plants came crashing down either on the ground or on the lizards. The path was blocked but only temporary.

"How far are we?" Delone asked

"Close" Bullock said to her

"You sure?" Batman asked

"When traveling at this speed you do cover more ground!

They continued racing through the jungle. They could see the plane as it quickly came into view. It appeared that no one was chasing them but Bullock continued putting the pedal to the floor. They pulled up to the plane. Got out and ran to the plane. In the distance they still could hear the shrieks of the lizards.

Delone and Batman got into the plane, then Bullock. He closed the door. Unlike planes of the past. This type of jet could instantly take off without revving its engines. It rocketed into the air and Bullock, Batman, Delone were thrown to the floor of the plane as it climbed and got away from the island. Then just as sudden as their escape had been. A loud explosion followed by a massive shockwave was felt. The plane rocked and shuddered. A fear was felt that the plane might not hold but then a few moments later. It all stopped, as the plane became stable.

The three of them picked themselves up and walked over to the tiny viewing windows and noticed that island no longer existed. It was now a smoking hole quickly being swallowed by the sea.

"Think she made it?" Bullock asked

"She's gotten out of worse." Batman replied

"Why do you think she betrayed them?" Delone asked

"Maybe she came to her senses. That what KOBRA was trying to accomplish was even too extreme. Even for Talia." Batman said to them

The three of them stood there and watched as the sea came full into view. It was over and they could come back home and return to their lives.


	11. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  


"Please repeat after me" The mayor said to him "I"

"I" 

"Will faithfully execute"

"Will faithfully execute"

"The office of Commissioner of Police of Gotham City"

"The office of Commissioner of Police of Gotham City"

"To the best of my ability"

"To the best of my ability"

"And will uphold"

"And will uphold"

"The laws and statues of this land"

"The laws and statues of this land"

"I know officially swear you in as Gotham City Police Commissioner. Congratulations."

The crowd then gave a massive applause. The largest he had ever experienced. This was a day that would forever be in the mind of Cameron Bullock. He was Gotham City's new Police Commissioner. The council voted overwhelmingly for Bullock. After Gordon gave her support many believed he would become the new Commissioner.

Bullock was in his new uniform and the Commissioner's badge gleamed brightly. It was certainly an ornate badge with its gold, blue and white colors. Standing beside him was his dad Harvey dressed in his old GCPD lieutenant's uniform. Carol Delone in her DEO uniform and Barbara Gordon who dressed very well for the occasion.

Many people saw that Bullock would be a continuation of the work of both James and Barbara Gordon. Bullock knew that this job was not going to be easy but knew he was up to the challenge.

A block away from the crowd. Stood Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis. They both watched as Bullock became Commissioner.

"Looks like your relationship had changed." Wayne said to him

"I know, you think he can do it?"

"I'm sure he will."

"Looks like I'll be meeting him on the roof of Police HQ now. Just like old times huh?"

Wayne actually for once, smirked, a little. 

They watched as did many citizens of Gotham. A new chapter for the city, for it's people, for Cameron Bullock, for Carol Delone and for Batman was unfolding. It was a chapter that would be fraught with adversity and difficulty. But there was something that made it seem that things would turn out okay. No one knew if it would happen. As for the criminals they would face a Batman backed by the Police Commissioner. A return to the old days of James Gordon. Perhaps a return to the days when of when it was safe to walk the streets at night. Where parents could bring a child to a movie and not fear being mugged. There was something in the air on that clear day in Gotham. That something would be change. Change for the better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
